Pour une nuit seulement
by Florette
Summary: Une histoire sorti de mon esprit pervers au milieu de la nuit./ Attention scène de sexe, yaoi\ Âme sensible s'abstenir.
1. Kid

Law par un concours de circonstance se retrouve sur le bateau d'Eustass Kidd. Celui-ci après s'être bien moqué de lui accepte de l'héberger.

«Viens, tu dormiras dans la pièce adjacente à ma cabine.»

Au beau milieu de la nuit alors que tous dormaient Kidd sorti doucement de sa chambre pour se glisser dans la cabine de Law. Il le vit dormir tranquillement nu dans son lit. Kidd ricana doucement, Law n'avait même pas détecté le somnifère qu'il lui avait fait prendre. Il s'approcha du lit et ôta la couverture qui couvrait le bas du corps du chirurgien de la Mort. Il étudia attentivement ce cors sans défense étendue devant lui avant de faire glisser sa main sur la poitrine de Law s'arrêtant pour titiller les tétons de ce dernier. Il descendit ensuite son autre main vers l'objet de ses désir et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé il commença à le caresser doucement. Il se pencha et fit jouer sa langue avec les tétons qui commençaient à durcir sous ce traitement. Law poussait de petit soupir dans son sommeil manifestant son contentement. D'ailleurs son entrejambe qui durcissait à vu d'œil manifestait également son contentement devant les caresses de Kidd. En voyant cela celui-ci eu un petit sourire pervers et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se placer la bouche entre les cuisse de Law et de prendre la verge du brun en bouche. Il commença des mouvement de va-et-viens avec sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue, titillant, suscotant et mordillant. Les grognements pus du tout discret de Law le récompensèrent largement et il continua avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'à sentir Law se tendre sous lui. Il senti son sexe vibrer et il senti un liquide chaud, salé et un peu amer se répandre dans sa bouche. Il avala goulûment la semence du chirurgien de la mort puis s'essuya les lèvres. Une fois cela fait il se redressa et détacha son pantalon qui commençait sérieusement à le serrer. Il sorti son sexe gonflé de désir à la vue de ce corps allongé lascivement devant lui, des gouttelettes de sueur perlant sur ses cheveux. Il approche un doigt de l'entrée encore inviolée de Law et le fait rentrer doucement. Law se crispe dans son sommeil sous la douleur. Kidd attend quelques instant avant dans mettre un deuxième puis un troisième pour détendre le muscle. Quand il le juge suffisamment détendue il se présente à l'entrée de Law et le pénètre d'un mouvement de rein. Le brun se tend sous la douleur mais Kidd à tôt fait de le détendre en reprenant son sexe à pleine main. Il commença des mouvements de bassin d'abord lentement pour laisser Law s'habituer puis de plus en plus vite. Sentir la chair si serrait de Law le comprimer était un réel plaisir si intense que Kidd avait faillit jouir rien qu'en le pénétrant. De plus voir Law soumis sous lui ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à sentir qu'il atteignait le point de non retour juste au moment où Law se rependait dans sa main. Les parois se contractant contre lui eurent raison de sa résistance et il éjacula à l'intérieur de Law en criant son nom. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Law toujours endormis et l'embrassa doucement avant de se relever et de retourner dans sa cabine.


	2. Law

Suite et fin. N'oubliez pas que les rewievs sont toujours apprécié.

* * *

Law a retrouvé son bateau et pour remercier Kid de l'avoir ramené il lui propose de rester dormir un nuit.

Law alla dans son laboratoire et prépara quelques affaires puis il se dirigea vers la pièce où il logeait Kid pour la nuit. Il entra doucement et s'approcha du lit où Kid dormait tranquillement. Il attrapa un de ses poignets et l'attacha avec une paire de menotte sortie de son sac. Un fois cela fait il sorti une seringue rempli d'un produit de son invention et la planta dans le bras du rouquin. Satisfait, il ôta son haut puis ôta celui de Kid en lui découpant le bras avec son pouvoir avant de lui recoller. Une fois cela fait il attacha l'autre poignet avec une corde puis attendit tranquillement en regardant le magnétiseur. Rapidement celui-ci commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes. A ce moment là Kid se réveilla essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Law torse nu qui le regardait d'un air gourmand. Il tenta de se relever mais ses poignets attachés l'en empêchèrent.

«Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Kid, commenta Law. Aurais tu un problème?»

«Qu'es-ce-que tu m'as fait?»

«Je t'ai donné un produit de mon invention qui décuple le plaisir. Tu as joué avec mon corps l'autre fois dans mon sommeil, à moi de te rendre la pareil maintenant. Mais je veux t'entendre me supplier de m'occuper de toi.»

«Tu peux rêver, jamais je te supplierais!»

«On verra, répondit Law en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Kid.»

Pour faire passer le temps le brun se mit à dessiner doucement les contours des abdominaux de Kid avec son doigt, juste un frôlement pas vraiment un touché mais suffisent pour frustrer le roux qui en voulait plus mais pour rien au monde il ne supplierait ce chirurgien. Kid commença rapidement à gigoter, il sentait comme des centaines de mains qui se baladaient sur son corps mais ces caresses si elles suffisaient à réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie elle ne suffisaient pas à le soulager et il commençait réellement à avoir mal. Son pantalon le serrait et il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose l'enlever.

Law voyait bien que Kid commençait à subir les effets de son produit et qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps. Il bougea sa main vers l'entre-jambe de Kid et frôla juste le pantalon et la bosse qui apparaissait. Kid ne put retenir un gémissement à ce contact. Il referma immédiatement la bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Law eut un petit sourire. Il était bientôt près. Il frôla de nouveaux l'entre-jambe du roux mais cette fois il évita la bosse, passant autour et s'arrêtant à la limite.

Kid poussa un soupir de frustration. Il n'en pouvait plus, son pantalon le serrait trop et les frôlements de Law allaient le rendre fou. Il aurait préféré mourir que supplier Law mais là cette option était vraiment tentante. Il allait bientôt rendre les armes. Les caresses imaginaires partout sur son corps ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

«Law, murmura t-il.»

Il vit l'autre relever la tête dans sa direction.

«S'il te plaît.»

«S'il te plaît quoi Kid?»

En plus il jouait avec lui.

«S'il te plaît, libère moi. Je veux te sentir me toucher et pas seulement me frôler. J'ai besoin de toi alors prend moi!»

«Alors si tu le demande de cette façon je ne vais pas me priver, répondit Law avec un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.»

Law ôta le pantalon de Kid ne lui laissant que son boxer et approcha sa bouche. Il passa sa langue doucement sur le tissus, caressant la verge de Kid. Le roux gémit de plaisir à se contact mais il était encore trop superficiel à son goût. Il bougea alors du bassin, écartant les jambes pour que Law puisse avoir un accès totale à son entre-jambe. Le brun dégagea rapidement le boxer de Kid regardant le sexe gonflé de plaisir de Kid devant ses yeux. Il lécha doucement ce morceau de chair, titillant le gland de Kid mais restant encore superficiel. Les grognements de plaisir de Kid le firent sourire un peu plus. Il se décidé alors à prendre totalement en bouche le sexe de son partenaire. Ce geste surprit Kid qui poussa cette fois un cris de plaisir en sentant la bouche chaude, la langue humide de Law contre son sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi bon car d'habitude c'était lui qui prenait et qui faisait cela et jamais l'inverse. Il se sentais partir au paradis alors que Law se mettait à caresser ses bourses avec une de ses mains l'autre se glissant dans son dos pour arriver à l'entrée de ses fesses. Le brun fit entrer doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Kid se tendit sous la douleur mais la bouche de Law et son autre main malaxant ses bourses eurent tôt fait de le faire se détendre. Le chirurgien commença à bouger doucement son doigt avant d'en faire pénétrer un deuxième, puis un troisième. C'était trop bon, Kid sentait qu'il perdait pied entre ses trois contacts. Il allait bientôt venir. Soudain les doigts de Law touchèrent une partie de son anatomie. Cet endroit fit voir milles étoiles à Kid. Ce contact fut tellement bon qu'il vint immédiatement dans la bouche de Law le laissant pantelant, la respiration coupée. Celui-ci avala la semence du roux avant d'essuyer d'un coup de langue ce qu'il restait sur se verge. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il était temps de l'enlever. Une fois cela fait il approcha sa verge des fesses de Kid. Il frotta doucement son sexe contre l'entrée de Kid. Ce dernier comprit ce que Law attendait de lui. N'ayant plus la force de résister il capitula :

«Je t'en prie prend moi maintenant.»

Law ne se fit pas prier deux fois et d'un coup de rein il mit sa verge en Kid. Celui-ci se crispa de douleur mais le brun repris le sexe de Kid en main pour le détendre. Une fois celui-ci détendu Law commença ses mouvements de va-et-viens. L'intérieur de Kid était serré et Law se retenait pour ne pas jouir juste en sentant les parois de Kid contre lui. Il rechercha le point qui avait fait jouir Kid. Le mouvement incontrôlé de bassin de Kid sous le coup du plaisir lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trouvé l'objet de ses recherches. Law s'arrangea pour toucher cet endroit à chacun de ses coups de rein. Rapidement Kid se retrouva une nouvelle fois au Paradis. Kid poussait de plus en plus de gémissement de plaisir. Sentir Law en lui accompagné de sa main sur son sexe c'était trop pour lui et il se sentait encore prêt à partir à tout moment. D'ailleurs Law aussi atteignait sa limite. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlés et de plus en plus rapide comme le mouvement de sa main sur la verge de Kid. Quelques mouvements plus tard Kid venait dans sa main en poussant un cris de plaisir. La contraction des parois contre lui firent atteindre ses dernières limites à Law qui vint à son tour à l'intérieur du roux en criant son nom. Il tomba pantelant sur Kid, le souffle court, des étoiles dansant devant les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques instant avant de se relever et de détacher Kid. Il s'attendait à ce que Kid soit en colère et qu'il tente de le frapper mais sûrement pas à ça :

«Law, murmura Kid fatigué en attrapant le bras de Law, reste avec moi.»

Law sourit fatigué lui aussi et s'allongea à côté de Kid. Passant ses bras autour du brun Kid nicha sa tête dans son coup et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Je t'aime Law.»

«Je t'aime moi aussi Kid, répondit Law d'une voix endormit.»

FIN.


End file.
